


Love story between Mike Lawson and Ginny Baker

by DMJE



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Story takes place after Ginny gets called up to play on the San Diego Padres team as there pitcher.(Mike will be younger in this stoty.) Mike Lawson will be 28 years old. Ginny Baker will be 23 years old.Mike and Ginny will become best friends and slowly fall in love with each other but won't tell each other about their feeling for one another.That will soon change after Mike gets hurt and how Ginny will react seeing him get hurt. They both will soon admit the truth about being in love with each other.They get together and start to date. Everyone is finally happy Ginny and Mike finally amitted they are in love with each other.Mike and Ginny get engaged and get married. They also have their kids.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Ginny getting called up

Ginny gets ready and heads out to the field where Mike Lawson and the rest of the team is at getting warmed up for the game. 

Mike looks up to see Ginny on the field and walks over to her. 

Look what we got here Ginny Baker in the flesh. I've been answering questions about you forever, and that is not easy for me you know, talking about other people. They tell me I'm a narcissist. Mike said

I should tell you, I have your rookie card and you've been my favorite player since I was.... Ginny said

Yeah, don't. Makes you look stupid and me feel old. Would it be inappropriate to say you might be the second prettiest teammate I've ever had? Mike said

It would. Wait second prettiest? Ginny said 

Yeah, I was in this charity softball game with DiCaprio. Beautiful eyes. Anyway, glad your here. We could use you. Mind if we go over the hitters in the trainers room? Mike said 

Fine by me. Ginny said 

Mike walks off and slaps Ginny's ass 

Hey, you think that's funny? Think you're the first teammate to slap my ass to get a laugh from his friends? Ginny said 

No. Mike said

I played two years winter ball. Five years in the minors. I've done stints in hell holes you haven't seen in 8 years. Superstar. Wang to put on a show for your friends? Find another scene partner, I'm here to pitch. Any questions? Ginny said

Ginny starts to walks off then Mike yells at her.

Hey. Hey! Mike yelled

Ginny turns back to him.

I slap asses. It's my thing. I slap Zimmerman's pimply ass. I slap Rogers hairy ass. And as long as you are on this team, I will be slapping your perfectly pear shaped ass. I am an ass slapper, rookie. I'm also the captain of this team. So from here on out, every time I slap your ass you just say thank you sir may I have another? And then take the mound. Do you have any questions? Mike said

Young DiCaprio or old DiCaprio? Ginny asked

I'm sorry? Mike asked

The charity game. Young Leo fine. He's probably prettier than me. But old Leo look like a fish. Ginny said

Well that was. It was a while ago. He was young. Mike said

Then I think we're on the same page, captain. Ginny said 

Ginny walks off and slaps Mike's ass as she walks past him. 

Mike chuckles 

This is gonna be fun. Mike said

First game does not go well Ginny pulls herself out of the game. 

Mike and Blip have a talk at the bar

Why do you always bring me here? Blip asked

I like the food. Mike said

I'm sorry, can I just get one picture. Random girl

Now don't be sorry. Get in here its happy hour you can get two. Come on. I like sandwiches. Mike said

They take the picture with the two girls. 

There you go. Mike said

Thank you. Random girl said

Yeah. Mike said

The girls walk off 

I'll just be over here.. random girl said

She needs your help. Blip said

I'm gonna be helping the hell out of her in about an hour. Mike said

I'm not talking about her. Blip said

I know who you're talking about. Mike said

Mike looked at Blip 

She walked. She quit. Mike said

Yeah, but shes still here. Shes a fighter. I know you want that ring. Think you need it for the legacy, and you're not seeing the bigger picture. Blip said

And what's that black Yoda? Mike asked

This girl is your legacy. She's doing something that no one, I repeat no one has ever done before and she needs help. Tomorrow night the entire world will be watching her. But as luck will have it, the best that I've seen will be 60 feet and 6 inches away. And... I don't know if he'll step up. But I'm hopeful. I'm hoping I'm going to be watching the nods, the gestures and the trips to the mound. Blip said

Mike looks at Blip 

Man.... what a beautiful thing that would be. Blip said

Mike just looks at Blip

Little did Mike know Ginny was just the start of his legacy more soon will add to it.

Second game starts off rocky so Mike goes to the mound and had a talk with her. He gives her a speech.

Mike and Ginny on the mound

It's getting a little repetitive don't you think? Yeah I suppose this is the part of the movie where I give the great speech that saves the day. Mike said

Mike chuckles

Yeah. Been trying to think about which speech to pull out for the occasion. I mean, lord knows I've had a lot of time to think about it lately. Taking those long walks to the back stop to pick up your wild pitches. Here's what I got. I've been watching you the past week Baker. Seems like you've got a lot of people telling you who you're doing this for, and i wonder if it's not time you start doing this for yourself. Just you. Screw all the attention. And you know what? Screw all those adorable little girls in the crowd with their Ginny Baker signs. 'Cause your not a girl scout leader rookie you're a ballplayer. Mike said

Ginny stares at Mike

You do this for you, you do this for your team or you don't do it at all. 'Cause you can't aim pitches if you're aiming to please everyone. 

I literally just came up with that on the spot. I mean, "aim your pitches, aim to please." Damn I'm good. I really could be in movies. Got to go. You know people are gonna start talking. It's kind of getting awkward now. Mike said

Mike turns to walk away but turns back to Ginny.

Hey mic drop. Mike said

Ginny laughs

Ginny has a better game and they win.

They become become best friends.

Both of them feel something towards each other, but won't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Mike gets hurt and Ginny reacts and they admit feelings

San Diego Padres were playing the Chicago Cubs.

It was the Padres up to bat and Mike was hitting. Chicago pitcher James Robertson (made up name) threw the pitch at Mike hitting him in the left knee making Mike fall to the ground grabbing his knee.

Ginny watches from the dugout and she reacts when she sees him fall. 

MIKE!!!! Ginny screamer taking off out of the dugout towards Mike before anyone could stop her. 

Ginny falls to her knees next to Mike.

Mike. Ginny whispers

Gin. Mike said

She grabs his hand

Al and the medics arrive next to them.   
The medics loads Mike onto the stretcher and take him to the hospital. 

Ginny looks at Mike when he is leaving the field.

Baker we have a game to play we all want to be with him. Al said

You need to put Miller in. I'm done. I'm going with my catcher. Ginny said

Ginny walks off the field and heads to the hospital.

Baker. Al yelled

Ginny didn't turn around 

She was crying for Mike 

At the hospital 

Mike in the ER room

Mr. Lawson it looks like you shattered your left knee we need to do surgery. Dr. Olguin said

Will still be able to play ball? Mike asked

Yes next season. Dr. Olguin

Okay. Mike said

They take Mike into surgery

Ginny arrives at the hospital

Ginny walks up to the nurses desk 

Hi I'm looking for Mike Lawson. Ginny said 

Can I ask who you are to him? Nurse Betty asked

I'm Ginny Baker. I'm his emergency contact and his best friend. Ginny said 

Okay. They took Mr. Lawson to surgery 10 minutes ago. Nurse Betty said

How long is his surgery? Ginny asked

Should be an 1 and 30 minutes. Nurse Betty 

Which floor? Ginny asked 

5th floor. Nurse Betty said

Thank you. Ginny said 

Ginny heads to the surgery floor.

Ginny was crying and pacing when the team arrived 30 minutes later. 

The team saw how she was reacting they all knee both Mike and Ginny both secretly in love with each other. 

Blip walked up to Ginny and hugged her.

Hey Ginny how is he? Blip asked

He's in surgery. The nurse said it should be about a hour and a half surgery. Ginny said

He's going to be okay Ginny? Blip said

I hope so. Ginny said

The team sat down and waited while Ginny continued to pace.

1 hour later......

Dr. Olguin came out 

Mr. Lawson family. Dr. Olguin said

Yes. Team said

Is there a Ginny Baker here? Dr. Olguin asked

That's me. They can here this too there family. Ginny said

Mr. Lawson surgery went fine. We repaired the damage done when it was shattered. He is in recovery now he should waking up in an hour. Dr. Olguin said

Is he still able to play baseball? Ginny asked

Yes he will be able to return next season. Dr. Olguin said

Can I see him. Ginny asked

Yes. Room 2104. Dr. Olguin said

Team team looked at Ginny 

What guy? Ginny asked

You need to tell Mike how you feel. Livan said

What? Ginny said

We know you are in love with him. Miller said

Ginny looked at her team in shock 

The only two that didn't know how you guys feel is each other. Everyone else saw the signs a long time ago. Sonny said

Mike is not in live with me. I'm his best friend. Ginny said

Keep telling yourself that Ginny. Blip said

Ginny looked at her team and walked to Mike's room. 

In Mike's hospital room.....

Ginny walks into Mike's room and sees him still asleep. She walks over to the chair and sits down grabs his hand. She let's her tears go freely.  
Ginny calms down and stares out the window and waits for the love of her life too wake up. 

10 minutes later.....

Mike opens his eyes and sees Ginny in her uniform. Sees she had tears tracked down her cheeks. Mike squeezes her hand and Ginny flips her head towards him. 

Mike. Ginny said

Ginny. Mike said

How do you feel? Ginny asked

Like j just had surgery. Mike said

Well you did. Ginny said looks down at his knee tears well up again. She turns her head quickly trys to hide them but Mike sees them anyway.

So what's the damage? Mike asked

You had a shattered knee but you'll be playing next season. Ginny said

They stared at each other for a minute.

So how was the game? Mike asked

I don't know. Ginny said

What do you mean? Mike asked

It means I didn't stay for the game. Ginny said

What? Mike asked 

Did you really expect me to be able to play the game with you hurt? Ginny asked

Yeah I did. Mike said

Well I didn't. I made Al put Miller in and I walked off the field and came here. Ginny said

Well you shouldn't have. Mike said

Well it wasn't your decision what I did. Ginny said

You should have stayed with the team Baker. Mike said 

Mike saw the flash of hurt on Ginny's face when he said her last name.

Well Lawson your an idiot if you thought I cared more about the game instead of you. Ginny said

She gets up and walks out of the room 

Mike didn't know what to do with her last comment. 

Out in the waiting room.......

The team sees Ginny come out of Mike's room crying.

Ginny. Team yells

She just continued to walk away

Blip goes and talks to Mike and Tommy goes and talks to Ginny.

Outside the hospital.....

Ginny. Tommy yelled

Ginny was on the ground crying. She looks up

What happened? Tommy yelled 

Mike wasn't happy I came here. When I should have stayed at the game. Ginny cried

Oh Ginny. I know. You did what you thought was right. And it was the right choice. Tommy said

Why cant he see that? Ginny asked

Because Mike is still trying to that wall with you. Tommy said

I'm in love with him Tommy. Seeing him get hurt today only made me notice it more. Ginny said

Well finally you admit it. Tommy said

Both laugh 

He asked why I came here? Ginny asked

What did you say? Tommy asked

I told him I cared more about him than the game. Ginny said

You need to tell him how you feel. Tommy said 

I will. Ginny said

In Mike's hospital room....

Blip walks in 

Hey. Blip said

Hey. Mike said

How are you doing? Blip asked

Good. But I know that's why your in here. Mike said

Your right. What the hell you did you say to Ginny to make her cry? Blip growled 

What? Mike asked

When she left your room she was crying. So I ask again what did you say to her Mike. Blip asked

I asked how the game went and she said she didn't know. I asked her why and she said she made Al call Miller in and she walked off the field and came here. I told her she should have stayed with the team. She said it was her choice, she called me an idiot for thinking she cared more about the game than about me. Mike said

Well you are one for thinking she was gonna stay with the team knowing you were hurt. Mike you didn't see or hear her scream your name when you fell, also didn't see her run out of the dugout to you. Then basically tell Al to go screw himself when he told her we needed to finish the game. She walked off that field crying then she came here. You didn't see her pace and cry while you were in surgery. Didn't see her face when the doctor told us you were okay and still able to play ball. Mike all those reaction showed how much Ginny is in love with you. Blip said

I noticed the tear track on her cheeks when I woke up. Mike said

Yeah she's been a nervous wreck since you got hurt. You need to tell her how you feel. Blip said 

I know. I will. Mike said

Blip left the room

Ginny heads back to Mike's hospital room.....

Mike was asleep when she goes back into the room. She sits down in the chair and looks at him and closes her eyes and he goes to sleep.

2 hours later.....

Ginny wakes up first then followed by Mike waking up 10 minutes later.

Hey. Mike said

Hey. Ginny said

Can we talk. Mike asked

Yeah. Ginny said

I need to tell you something. Mike said

Okay what is it Mike? Ginny asked 

I'm in love you Ginny Baker. Mike asked 

Well that's good. I'm in love with you too Mike Lawson. Ginny said

Get over here Ginny. Mike said 

Ginny stands up from the chair and sits on the bed. Mike pulls Ginny into his arms and then kisses Ginny. 

I love you. Mike said 

I love you too. Ginny said

lays down by Mike 

When did you know you were in love with me? Ginny asked

On your first day we were on the field and you went off on me for slapping your ass. Thinking I was showing off for the guys. Then we had the talk of who was prettier you or DiCaprio. After that conversation you turn to walk away from and you slapped my ass. That's the moment I knew I was in love you. Mike said

Ginny moved closer to Mike. 

When did you know you were in love with me? Mike asked

During my second game after speech about me forgetting to do it for everyone else and just do it for me. I knew after day I was in love with you Mike Lawson. Ginny said

I love you Ginny Baker. Mike said

I love you too Mike Lawson. Ginny said

They kissed and fell asleep 

The team comes by Mike's room and sees mike and Ginny asleep. The team was finally happy were together now. 

The day they got together March 17, 2018


	3. Chapter 3: moving in together

Three months before their first anniversary 

Mike is wanting Ginny to move it with him but not into the house he is living in now. He wants a house that they can build their future family in one day. 

So mike gets on Zillow to look at houses for sale in San Diego. So he can buy it and surprise Ginny with it on their anniversary. 

Mike found a two story house with 7 bedrooms (future kids rooms), 7 bathrooms, big kitchen, huge living room, dinning room, entertainment room, pool, gym. For $18 million dollars.

Mike went to have a look at it and when he saw it he knew it would be the home where Ginny and him would build their future in. Mike put an offer of $18 million dollars down and he got the house.

After buying the house the owner handed Mike the keys to his and Ginny's new house. 

Three months later.....

March 17, 2019

1st anniversary together....

Happy 1 year anniversary Ginny. Mike said

Happy 1 year anniversary Mike. Ginny said 

Hey will you go get dressed for me? Mike asked

Yeah why? Ginny asked

It's a surprise. Mike said

Okay. Ginny said 

She goes and gets dressed 

Ginny comes back down 

You look beautiful Ginny. Mike said

Thank you. Ginny said

They kissed 

They head to the car and Mike placed a blind fold over Ginny's eyes. 

What's this for? Ginny asked

So you don't see the surprise yet. Mike said

Okay. Ginny said

Mike drives them to their new house

After arriving Mike gets out and then goes and helps Ginny out. 

Can I take the blind fold off yet? Ginny asked

Yeah. Mike said

Mike takes the blind fold off Ginny 

Mike what are we doing here? Ginny asked

How would you feel I said we own this house? Mike asked

What do you mean? Ginny asked

Ginny Baker I would like you to move in with me? Mike asked

Yes mike I will. Ginny said

Mike then handed Ginny the house key so she could unlock the front door. 

They both walk into their house Mike then showed Ginny around the house. Ginny fell in love with the house just like Mike thought she would. 

I love you Mike. Ginny said

I love you too Ginny. Mike said

They kissed


	4. Chapter 4: Mike and Ginny getting engaged

1 year later March 17, 2020

Mike goes and gets the engagement ring. He plans to ask Ginny to marry him during their home game on the mound. 

Mike talking to Al

Hey Al you have a minute? Mike asked

Yeah what's up? Al asked

I want to propose to Ginny during the home game against the Kansas city Royals. Mike said

Oh wow congratulations Mike. Al said

So it's okay to do it then? Mike asked

Yeah Mike. Al said 

Thanks. Mike said

Your welcome. Al said

Mike talks to the team....

Hey Mike what's up where's Baker? Livan asked

This is about her? Mike said

What? Blip asked

Mike pulls the engagement ring out and shows them.

I'm asking her to marry me during the game. Mike said

Wow congrats. Everyone said

During the game....

Ginny had just finished the last pitch when Mike walked up to the mound. And his question went over on the jumbo tron. 

Mike what's going on? Ginny asked 

Ginny the 2 years ago on this day we decided to try this relationship. And it the best decision I could have made. I love you so much that it hurts. Mike said

Mike gets down on one knee 

So Ginny will you marry me? Mike asked

Yes I will marry you Mike. Ginny said 

Mike slips the ring on her finger then kissed her.

I love you. Mike said 

I love you too. Ginny said


	5. Chapter 5: Mike's and Ginny's wedding day

October 17, 2021

Wedding Day.....

(Al is ordained to perform the wedding)

(Mike and Ginny are getting married on the Padre baseball field on the pitcher mound.)

Ginny walks up to mike.

We are gathered here today celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and cherish the words which shall Unite Mike and Ginny in marriage.   
  
Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals and who chooss to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. 

It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promise you will make to each other to continue growing strong as individuals and as partners. 

No matter what challenges you face. You will now face them together, and no matter how you succeed, you succeed together. The love between you now joins you as one. Al said

Ginny and Mike written their own bows. Al said

Ginny's vows: Mike, since we have been together you have made me feel more complete. More alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person because of you, and with you by my side. You are my best friend now and always. I can't wait to see our future together. I love you.

Mike's Vows: Ginny 3 years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The most sweetest, most loving, compassionate person I have ever known. You have been my best friend always and forever. I can't wait for our future. I love you.

They slipped their wedding bands on each other. 

I pronounce you husband and wife. Mike you may now kiss your bride. Al said

Mike pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife. 

I love you Mrs. Lawson. Mike said

I love you too Mr. Lawson. Ginny said

Now may I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs Mike and Ginny Lawson. Al said

Reception at the baseball field 

They ate 

Danced

Cut the cake 

Tossed the flowers 

Tossed the garter


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Lawson and last name change

Mike got chosen to be in the All-Star game. 

Ginny was at home because she wasn't feeling good.

Ginny was laying on the couch watching the game when she realized her period was late. 

She ran to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test Evelyn left after she thought she was pregnant again. 

She took the test and it said she was pregnant. She called her doctor to confirm it before she told Mike. 

(Skipping the appointment)

Ginny is 2 months pregnant with twins due June 24, 2022. 

Ginny goes to the store and buys a baseball and writes baby Lawson due June 24, 2022 on it.

Ginny now going to talk to Al about her idea of telling Mike that she is pregnant and wanting to change her last name on her Jersey. 

Ginny's talk with Al....

Hey Al can we talk? Ginny asked

Yeah. Al said

I want to talk to you about changing my last name on my Jersey to surprise Mike and my idea to tell him I'm pregnant. Ginny said

Yeah we can do it let's go talk to Oscar about changing your last name. Congratulations. Al said

I'm having twins due on June 24 I'm 2 months along. Ginny said

I'm happy for you and Mike. Al said

Thank you. Ginny said 

Oscar's office.....

Hey oscar can we talk? Ginny asked 

Yeah what's up? Oscar asked

Need a new Jersey that says Lawson I want to surprise Mike with during the home game. Ginny said 

Okay. Oscar said

Thank you. Ginny said 

Game against the New York Yankees 

Ginny put on her new Jersey and grabbed the special baseball she was using to surprise Mike. 

Heads out to the field where everyone else was at warming up. 

Ginny saw Al and motioned for him to came to her. 

What's up Baker? Al asked

I need you to hold onto the surprise until I signal a timeout and you bring it to me if you will. Ginny asked

I would do it for you. Al said 

Ginny handed the ball to Al  
Ginny walked out onto the field Mike was in front of her while she walked towards him she heard Blip yell and she turned around. 

Blip saw Ginny's last name on her Jersey so he yell Lawson.

Lawson. Blip yelled 

Mike looked up at him and Ginny turned around.

Mike is now looking at Ginny's back.

He read what it said and smiled he then walked up behind her. 

When did you do this change? Mike asked

While you were gone for the all star game. Ginny said

I love it Ginny. Mike said

Me too. Ginny said

I love you Mrs. Lawson. Mike said

I love you too Mr. Lawson. Ginny said

They kissed and then went to warm up.

During the game......

Last inning of the game padres were winning. 

Ginny looked up at Mike then turned to look at Al and signal for the time. 

Al walked up to the mound 

Here Baker. Al said

Handing her the ball

Good luck I cant wait to see his face. Al said

Neither can I. Thanks skip. Ginny said

Al then walked back to the dugout. 

Ginny nodded at the ump he yelled play ball.

Ginny threw the ball into Mike's mit Ginny the last out for the inning.

Mike saw the writing on the ball when it was being thrown. 

Mike pulled the ball out of the glove and read what it said 

Baby Lawson due June 24, 2022.

He dropped everything and went to the mound where Ginny was standing with a big smile on her face. 

Are you serious? Mike asked

Yep I am are you happy? Ginny asked 

I'm so happy. You? Mike said

Yeah i am. Ginny said 

When did you find out? Mike asked 

All-star game. I'm 2 months along with twins. Ginny said

Seriously two? Mike asked

Yep two. Ginny said

I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!!! Mike yelled

Mike picked Ginny up and spinned her around

Everyone was so happy for them.

I love you. Mike said 

I love you too. Ginny said

Mike placed his hand on her belly and hers was placed over his.

Mommy and daddy cant wait to meet the two of you. Mike said

3 months later..... 

Gender reveal 

Mike hit one baseball and it was blue

Ginny hit the other baseball and it was pink 

We are having a little boy and girl. Ginny said

Yeah we are one of each. We'll have mint you Ginny. Mike said 

And a little you Mike. Ginny said 

4 months later....

Ginny's due date

Ginny went into labor in the WAGS box (Wives and girlfriends) during the game against the Kansas city Royals.

Game day... 

Up in the WAGS box 

Ginny felt her stomach tighten with a contraction. 

Ginny grabbed Evelyn hand and squeezed it.

Evelyn looked over at Ginny 

Ginny you okay? Evelyn asked

No I'm in labor. Ginny said

Oh god. Okay I need to call Al and let him know. Evelyn said

Evelyn saw that the Padres were pitching.

Let's get you to the hospital and I'll call Al on the way. Evelyn said

Okay. Ginny said

They stand and head to the car so they could head to the hospital.

In the car.....

Al and Evelyn phone call.....

Evelyn what wrong? Al asked

Um Ginny just went into labor were on the way to the hospital. Evelyn said

Shit okay I'll pull mike now and he'll be there soon. Al said

Okay thank you. Evelyn said 

They hang up

At the game.....

Al hung up his phone and motioned to Livan to suit up because he was releasing Mike. 

Al and Livan walk out if the dugout and Al motions for a timeout.

Al and Livan walk over to Mike 

What going on skip? Mike asked

I'm pulling you. Al said

Why? Mike asked

Ginny went into labor she at the hospital now. Al said

Mike was in shock but the took off out of petco and headed to the hospital. His wife was having their daughter and son soon.

At the hospital....

Ginny gets checked in and into her room. She waits for Mike to get there. 

Mike shows up in her room....

So I hear were having our kids today. Mike said

Yeah we are. Ginny said

Mike grabs Ginny's hand and holds it. 

8 hours later.....

Ginny gave birth to two healthy little babies.

Liam Michael Lawson born on June 24, 2022 at 10:35pm Weighing 6lbs 9oz 13inches long 

Geneva McKenzie Lawson born on June 24, 2022 at 10:57pm weighing 6lbs 8oz 11inches long

The team meets the twins the next day. They all fall in love with them.

God parents- Evelyn and Blip


	7. chapter 7: winning the world series

World series San Diego Padres Vs Tampa Bay Ray's 

Game 1: Mike sees his dad with his family that never existed. 

Mike and Ginny arrive separately because Ginny needed to see the trainer and Mike dropped the twins off with Evelyn. 

After seeing his dad Mike was in a very terrible mood. Mike was rude to the team and including his wife. He was like that throughout the game. Which was pissing Ginny the hell off.

(They win the game)

So Tommy asked Ginny what was wrong with Mike.

Hey Ginny what's up with Mike? Tommy asked

I don't know but I'm gonna find out though. Ginny said 

Ginny headed to the trainers room where Mike was in an ice bath.

In the trainers room....

The trainer looked up and saw Ginny.

Hey can you give us minute? Ginny asked 

Trainer nodded and walked out of the room.

Talk now. Ginny said

Not now. Mike said 

No were talking about why you have been an ass to everyone including me. Ginny said

No I'm not talking about it. Mike said 

Talk Mike. Ginny said 

BACK OFF GINNY NOW. Mike yelled

Ginny flinched at Mike's raised voice. Shocking because he has never done that before. 

1\. Don't you dare raise your voice with me.  
2\. I don't care what the fuck pissed you off but you wont take it out on me.   
3\. You want to be an ass don't come home. Ginny said

Ginny walked off and headed home to her kids.

Mike watched his wife walk off and he knew he screwed up with his wife.

Ginny was crying over how Mike yelled at her. 

He got out of the ice bath and got dressed and headed home also because he knew he had to apologize to Ginny.

At the Lawson house......

Ginny walked into her house and relived Evelyn from watching the twins.

Evelyn looked up at Ginny and saw her crying.

Ginny what is wrong? Evelyn asked

Mike is in a bad mood from something and I don't know what but he is taking it out on the team and me. He yelled at me. Ginny cried

Oh Ginny. Evelyn said 

Evelyn pulled Ginny into her arms and let her cry for a few minutes.

Ginny calmed down 

Your gonna be okay. Your gonna find out what is going on with Mike. Okay. Evelyn said

I told him bot to come home if he was still being an ass. Ginny said 

Okay. Thank you. Ginny said

Your welcome. Evelyn said

Why don't you head home to Blip and the boys I'm gonna be okay. Ginny said

Okay good luck with Mike. Evelyn said

They hugged goodbye and Evelyn left.

Ginny headed up to the twins rooms to kiss them goodnight.

She then went into their room and showered and went to sit in bed. 

Ginny heard Mike come in. He went into the kids rooms and kissed them goodnight. He then came in and went to shower. After he was done he came and layed in bed.

Can we talk? Mike asked

Now you wanna talk. Ginny said

Yeah I do. Mike said

You gonna snap me again because if you are we are not talking. Ginny said 

I'm so sorry Ginny. It was a bad day. Mike said

Mike we all get bad days. What happened? Ginny said

I saw my dad and his family. They were at the game. I've got 2 brother and 1 sister and I'm an uncle. Mike said

Ginny moved closer to Mike and pulled him into her arms.

Mike look at me. Ginny said 

Mike looked at her 

I want you to listen to me okay. Ginny said 

Okay. Mike said

The kids and I are your family, our team is your family. He is nothing but your past. Do t take this out on the team okay. The sperm donor is an ass for not claiming you or telling his family about you. The guys didn't deserve to be treated like crap. Ginny said

It's just I'm 35. I saw him and that little boy in me just wanted my dad to be proud of me. But be has never acknowledged that I was his son too. Mike said

Mike we will be better to our kids we will so them that we love them and support their choices. You are an amazing husband and dad. Liam and Geneva McKenzie love you to pieces. Ginny said

Mike nodded his head

Come with me. Ginny said

Okay. Mike said

They got up and walked into the twins rooms. 

Ginny what are we doing? Mike asked

Look at them. They are a part of you. We made them. You show them everyday that you love them. You don't ever not show them love. Mike your a thousand times better than your dad. Ginny said

Mike pulled Ginny into his arms 

You Ginny Lawson blow me away. I love you. Mike said

Well you blow me away also Mike Lawson. I love you too. Ginny said

Now let's head back to bed we need our sleep. We have twins that will wake us up early. Plus you have a team to make up with, and we have a plane ride tomorrow. Ginny said

Okay. Let's head to bed. Mike said

They head back to their room and go to sleep.

Game 2:

Ginny woke up and didn't find Mike in bed with her or here the twins laughing. 

Ginny looked at her bed side table and saw the note Mike left her.

Dear wife,   
Took the twins to the babysitter. Heading to the ballpark to make up with the team. I'll see you when you get there. I love you.   
\- love Mike 

Ginny got up and got ready for the trip she packed hers and Mike's bags. Then she headed to the ballpark. 

When she arrived she saw that mike gave the team a peace offering.

Some of the team asked her what Mike was doing and she said. 

He remembered everyone here is family. 

(They win the game)

Game 3:  
Ginny and Mike were out celebrating with the team since they won their game.

Game 4:  
Everyone on the team wasn't happy about losing the game so no talked and that included Ginny and Mike.

Game 5:  
Ginny meets Mike's dad and goes off on him.

Their talk....

Ginny sees Mike's dad and goes up to him.

I don't want Mike to see you here at all. I need him to focus and seeing you the other day with the family he will never know hurt him. Ginny said

Is he going to play? Mike's dad said

I don't think you need to worry about my husband. Unless you really are ready for that family if yours to know about him. He has kids you know a son and a daughter they will never know you as their grandpa. So if you don't want to tell your family about him never I mean never contact or show up around my husband. You've hit him enough. He is the most amazing person, amazing husband, and father. Your missing out on getting to know him. Ginny said

I get the message. Mike's dad said

He walks off

The Padres win the world series 

Next day......

Mike and Ginny go get their kids from the babysitter and take them home.  
The Lawson family celebrated the big win as a family.

Later that night.....

So I have a confession to make. Ginny said

What? Mike asked

You may be mad at me for it when you find out. Ginny said

What Ginny? Mike asked

I talked to your dad when he came to the game. I thought it was best if you didn't see him again. Ginny said

Good call. Did he say anything? Mike asked

I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I may have had a strong talking to with him. Ginny said

I told him not to come back around until he was ready for his family ti expand. I told him he would never met his grand kids and they wont know about him either. He needed to decide if he was ready to add onto his family or leave us alone. I know I shouldn't have said anything but damn it Mike he hurt you. I don't take that lightly. Ginny said

Gin no one has ever protected me the way you do. So I am not mad at you never could be. And your right our kids wont know him ever. Mike said

So now that talk is out of the way how about we celebrate our world series win Mr. Lawson. Ginny said

Oh yes Mrs. Lawson let's celebrate. Mike said

Mike and Ginny made love then went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: another addition to the family

Ginny finds out she is pregnant with another set of twins. 

She is 4 months along with 2 girls this time.

Ginny buys the twins matching shirts that says they were gonna be a big brother and sister.

Ginny places the twins in their new shirts and waits for Mike to get home from banging with blip.

Mike comes home.....

Ginny, Liam, Geneva McKenzie. Mike yelled

Play room. Ginny yelled back

Mike comes into the room 

The twins walk over to Mike 

Mike saw their shirts and read them and then his head shot up and looked at mike.

Are you serious? Mike asked

Yep twins 4 months along with 2 girls. Due December 4, 2024. Ginny said

2 girls? Mike asked

Yeah. Ginny said

I'm so happy. I'm gonna be a dad again. Mike said

Yeah you are I'm gonna be a mom again. Ginny said

Mike then walks over and pulls Ginny into his arms and kisses her.

I love you. Mike said

I love you too. Ginny said

They watched the twins play thinking in under 5 months they will be adding onto there family.

Telling the team they were pregnant again with two girls. After everyone found out they were excited.

5 months later......

Ginny gave birth to two healthy baby girls.

Kennedy Rose Lawson born December 4, 2024 @ 6:45am weighing 7lbs 8oz 12 inches long

Emily Rae Lawson born December 4, 2024 @ 6:58am weighing 7lbs 7oz 11 inches long

Team meets the twins and falls in love with them.


	9. Chapter 9: mike retires and Ginny surprises him

Hey Ginny can we talk? Mike asked

Yeah what's up? Ginny asked

I'm done. Mike said

Done with what? Ginny asked

With the game. Mike said 

Why? Ginny asked

The knee is getting worse. Plus I've played 17 years. Mike said

Okay if this is what you want then I'll support you Mike. Ginny said 

Thank you. Mike said

They kissed

Mike let's the front office know that he is retiring from the game at the end of the season.

They did a press confrence to tell the fans the news everyone was upset but understood.

Ginny finds out she is pregnant again. With a little boy. She is 4 months along due September 13, 2025. 

Mike's last game.....

During the game Mike's and Ginny's kids come out wearing their Padres jerseys and Lian holding the padre onesie. Handing it to Ginny to hold.

The kids stand by Ginny on the mound and Mike just looks at them in shock not knowing what is going on. 

Ginny holds up the onesie and Mike looks closely at it and the gets what she is saying. He just smiles and walks up to the mound and kisses her.

Are you serious? Mike asked

What do you think ready for baby number 5 Lawson? Ginny asked

Yeah are you ready Mrs.. Lawson? Mike asked

Yep I am. Ginny said

So how far along are you? Mike asked

4 months due November 13, 2025.   
The baby is a boy this time. Ginny said

Were having a son? Mike asked

Yeah we are. Ginny said 

Oh my god I'm so happy. Mike said

So am I. Ginny said

Daddy. Geneva said

Yeah baby girl? Mike asked

Can we play baseball when we grow up? Geneva asked

You can do anything you set your mind to baby girl. Mike said

Mike and Ginny bent down and hugged all 4 of their kids. 

The kids go back into the dugout with their grandpa Al and watch their mom and dad play their dads last baseball game. 

The team wins.

5 months later.......

Ginny gave birth to a healthy little boy 

Zayden Reed Lawson born November 13, 2025 @ 2:35pm weighing 8lbs 9oz 12inches 


	10. Chapter 10: Ginny retires and the future Lawson family

7 years after Mike retires....

Ginny is finally ready to retire from playing baseball.

Mike? Ginny said

Yeah Ginny? Mike asked 

I'm retiring. Ginny said 

What? Mike asked

I'm done playing baseball I'm retiring I've played 22 years. Ginny said 

If your ready to retire I'll back you up Ginny. Mike said

I love you. Ginny said 

I love you too. Mike said

They kissed

Ginny told the front off that she was retiring at the end of the season and they were sad to see her go but understood.

Ginny holds a press confrence to inform the fans that she is retiring at the end of the season.

The fans were upset for a bit from hearing their favorite player was done playing baseball. 

Ginny and Mike now watch their kids grow up. 

All the kids love to play baseball even say they want to play baseball like their parents when they are older. 

18 years later.......

The Lawson family future.

Mike is the head coach of the San Diego Padres 

Ginny is the back up coach to the San Diego Padres 

Liam plays center field for the San Diego Padres 

Geneva McKenzie first ever female short stop

Kennedy San Diego Padres pitcher like her mom

Emily first female San Diego Padres catcher like her dad

Zayden plays first base. 

The Lawson family plays professional baseball.

They play as a team and as a family. 

Mike learned Blip was right Ginny was his legacy and now his kids are apart of his legacy. 

The End


End file.
